1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cylinder and dial knitting machines capable of producing interlock fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cylinder and dial knitting machine of the kind shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,150 issued Jan. 5, 1971 to L. Mishcon although capable of producing rib fabric at a very high rate of production has heretofore not been capable of producing interlock fabric in interlock gating because of interference between cylinder and dial needles when at the top of cylinder and dial raise cams respectively.